Love alone?
by LuvstarXrobin
Summary: Ok I have no idea what to call this story ok I have NO TITLE! anyways it has action,adventure,love,horro,suspence,comedy and all that stuff. Pairings are bb&r and the main chaters Star&rob!
1. Default Chapter

Gypsybabe: Hello everyone one and welcome to tonigths episode of TEEN TITANS!!  
  
Michelle: And I am her split personality Michelle.  
  
Gypsybabe: WHO WILL REMANE QUITE THROU OUT THESHOW IF SHE KNOWS WHATS GOOD FOR HER!  
  
Michelle: * sigh* Lookyoucant get ride of me as soon as you turned 10 I took the part for michelle ok. Now I am her HAPPYER SIDE! And yet depressing side but mostly were like each other. By the way don't tell her but theres someone else who is here its one more personshe doesn't know about it yet she sometimes here's it but I switch the subject. But don't tell her!  
  
Jennifer: Hey.  
  
Gypsybabe: Who was that?  
  
Michelle: No one, are you talking to yourself?  
  
Gypsybabe: NO!!!  
  
Jennifer: Sup  
  
Gypsybabe: See there it goes again!  
  
Jennifer: shut up! She might find out about you and then I will be alone. * sniff sniff * alone.  
  
Gypsybabe: *looks around in the dark. Shrugged* Let start the show!  
  
It takes place at the Teen Titans head quarts. It's been 4 years now that they have been the Teen Titans. They yet have been able to catch Slade but he has not made a move yet. Things were quite nothing-big goes on. Cyborg 19,Robin now 18, Starfire 18,Beast boy 17 and Raven 17. Everyone over the years has changed. Robin started growing Starfire has not grown much at all Cyborg stills the same and Beastboy to has grown but is now the same height as raven. Raven is in her room like usual O.o. Beast boy and Cyborg is in the front. Cyborg: I HAVE YA! I HAVE YA! Beast Boy: no you don't! Cyborg: Yes I do yes I do. Beast Boy: NA A Cyborg: YEA HA Beast Boy: NO Cyborg: YES  
  
POW!! GUN SHOOTS!!!  
  
Beast Boy: NO Cyborg: YES Beast Boy: NO Cyborg: YES Beast Boy: NO Cyborg: YES  
  
POW!! GUN SHOOTS!!! Game over. Beastboi is winner.  
  
Beast Boy: You were saying? Beastboy got up and started dancing and singing and laughing and dancing again and again and.. forget it.  
  
Robin then walks in. Robin: Do you guys ever do any thing other then? Nothing?  
  
Beastboy: YES!! Yesterday we.. And then I .. Dude go make yourself useful and go get pizza would ya.  
  
Robin sighed: What do you want on it?  
  
Cyborg: WELL SSINCE BEASTBOY ALWAYS GETS LECCUCTE ON IT, MEAT MEAT AND ANYTHING INVOELING MEAT!!!!!!!! And get him a salad.  
  
Beastboy gave him a glare like he was about to shoot 30 million knives at his face. Robin knew there was going to be an argument. So he went looking for starfire to go with him. But he couldn't find her. (Michelle: Figures. Gypsybabe: SHHHHHHHHHHH I SAID NOTALKING DURING THE BEST MOVIE ON THIS EARTH!!!!!! Michelle: I thougth it was a show o.O Gypsybabe: shut up) He looked throu all the rooms but he still did find her. He looked at the last place he thought she be in. The training room. (Michel: Shocking. Ok ill shut up) Starfire was punching the punching bag. She was dripping with sweat out of breath. Robin looked in fear because something was up.  
  
Robin: sssstar? He asked like a mouse. Starfire nearly missed his head with a starbolt.  
  
Starfire: Oh Robin please for give me you had startled me. Anime sweat drop on his forehead.  
  
Robin: you don't say. He said startled. I'm going to get pizza you want to go with?  
  
Starfire:I would love to! She said happily.  
  
Starfire and robin left as they to go get pizza. (Jennifer: sounds like mother goose. Gypsybabe: did you say something Michelle? ) Starfire sat down and got a newspaper while Robin ordered up. 'Teen Titans saves day' yadadadada. The news was always the same day in day out. Robin got the pizza and they were out of the place. They arrived back to the tower. They opened the door to see that the living room was nearly blasted away. The ceiling was falling in. There were burnt marks on the walls. Robin dropped the pizza.  
  
Robin: CYYYBBBOOORRRGGG, BBEEEAASSSTTT BOOYYY!!!!  
  
Cyborg and beast boy stopped arguing. Cyborg just started whistling when Beastboy turned into a lady bug.  
  
Cyborg: O look a ladybug I shall go and freee it. Cyborg said having the worst acting skill's yet.  
  
Gypsybabe: ok ok I know don't bite my head off it was a short first chapter but I'm having different scenes for each chapter! See this one was a comedy next one is going to have suspense and drama! Michele I keep hearing some one talk during the show was that you?  
  
Michele: AA AAA o look a ladybug I shall go and free it. Walks to the door and leaves having gypsy all alone.  
  
Jennifer: Gypsybabe does not own teen titans; anything she does say or do will be used against her in the court of law. If you cant afford a lawyer you will be presented with one. Witch will probably happen.  
  
Gypsybabe. I KNEW IT I KNEW YOU WERE REAL.PREPARDED TO BE TIED LIKE A LITTLE PIGGY!!! SAY ONCK ONCK.LIKE THE LKITTLE PIGGY YOU ARE. HEYAK! LLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA (Zena screech) Jennifer starts to run while gypsy tries to tie her up like a piggy. 


	2. chapter 2

Gypsybabe: IMMMMMMM BAACCCKKKKK AANNNDDDD THERES GOING TO BE PAYBACK!!!  
  
Jennifer: mmmm mmmm *sock stuck in mouth *  
  
Gypsybabe: OOOOO now you want to make yourself heard and for me to know you're here huh?  
  
Michelle walks back in.  
  
Michelle: hello everybody Bo Bo Bo  
  
Gypsybabe: O yes sees I found your little friend Michelle. It seems that's she's been here for QUITE AWHILE NOW! So when were you going to tell me that you were living together. Huh.  
  
Michelle: I thought  
  
Gypsybabe: You thougthwhat that I wasn't going to find out?! Well you know what I did and you want to know something else she spilled the beans on you. She told me everything EVERYTHING your plot to murder me your plot to take my child?!?!  
  
Michelle: o.O what?  
  
Gypsybabe: O I mean your plot to take over this chapter?!?!? You really think that you're going to become the ruler over this fan fiction site???!!!!! Well guess what missy your wrong!  
  
Michelle: * sigh *I wish didn't have to do this. *Snaps fingers*  
  
Gypsybabe: what are you doing why did you snap your fingers?  
  
Michelle: Gypsy meets little nick and tiny they're going to be "helping" you. Two men walk up and put her in a straight jacket.  
  
Gypsybabe:I'll get my revenge WAIT AN. The men haled her away. Michelle walked to Jennifer. And removed this dirty sock and UN tied her.  
  
Michelle: And now we are proud to present the second chapter to this story.  
  
After one month of fixing the Teen Titans headquarters the Titans had to have a discussion. They all sat down on the floor since there was no couch. Robin walked around and didn't say anything just walked around.  
  
Robin: First off how can you to be so stupid! If we didn't get back in time we might of not even have a tower it. It would have been a,  
  
Starfire: a pile of dust?  
  
Robin: Thank you. And raven youwere right there didn't you do something when you heard this entire happening?!  
  
Raven: ....  
  
Robin: thought so. Now there's going to be rules! From now on like Raven here if these two fight SHE will come and separate them and if they do not stop they will not leave the tower for one week and they shall be in separate rooms!  
  
Beastboy: NO GAMESTATION?!  
  
Robin: yes and you will only leave if there is an emergency. And one more thing you two will not be left alone there will always be someone with you. Now is there anything else should know before these rules are put up? -Everyone remained quite. - Ok so. (Michelle: I think this way is better or I'll put quotation marks tell me which one is better) The rules for cyborg and Beast boy. -Everyone agreed. Everyone left and went their sepret ways. Starfire took robins hand.-  
  
Starfire. Robin I wish to speak with you for a moment.  
  
Robin: Sure star what's up?  
  
Starfire: Robin when I went into your room there was still Slade pictures everywhere did you not me a promise to me that you were going to not stop this.  
  
Robin: Star I know its just that well you see I have been worried Slade has not been doing anything lately and I am getting worried. I'm sorry Star It's just that I.  
  
There was a huge BOOM that came from the kitchen Starfire and Robin and everyone ran to see what has happened. (Jennifer: you've been role-playing teen titans as starfire lately on neopets haven't you.) Slade was right there were the Titans were?! (Michelle: So, to me super villains are so stupid because why didn't Slade just like send his people or their people or whatever to their home. I mean come on! Teen Titans the tower is shaped like a t?)) Robin: TITANS GO!  
  
Slade replied by just smiling and all of his minions went attacking the titans.  
  
Raven: AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS! And the evil dudes stared bashing again each other. Star was really kicking but she was sending tons of starbolts blowing up the ROBOTS?! BeastBoy turned into an elephant and just stepped on them. Robin had his long rod in his hand. (Jennifer: That's gross) And started to attack them as well his too was kicking butt. And cyborg left?!?  
  
Robin: Where did Cy go? Cyborg came back in his car?!? Robin: Cyborg no!!!  
  
Cyborg hit the button that blasted away all the robots and everything around them meaning the wall.  
  
Cyborg: oops.  
  
Slade: Robin, Robin Robin I have a surprise for you. Robin looked down there was a little round machine underneath him it started to go off Robin was about to run but he was stuck. Right when the machine went off there was a big flash of light! Everyone turned around from how bright it was. All they heard was"oof."  
  
The light went down and robin was still there everyone was still there except Starfire. Robin started too look around. Slade was still there thou.  
  
Slade: O poo (Jennifer: you mad him sound like a girl?! Michelle: I thought I was my worst critic) O well Robin another day another "time."  
  
And Slade vanished.  
  
Robin: what was that machine it went off but why what for thou? I don't understand.  
  
Raven: Wasn't Starfire just here?  
  
Robin looked around. FLASHBACK Starfire: ROBIN!! -Starfire pushed robin out of the way having her over the machine- ENDFLASHBACK  
  
Robin couldn't breathe he it hurted when he breathed.  
  
Robin: starfire..starfire.. STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There was no response she wasn't there she wasn't anywhere everyone looked around she still wasn't even in the Tower.  
  
Michelle: I am evil and I am I am evil and I am.  
  
Jennifer: *crying* where did she go is she dead did? Did Slade kill her why I otta kill him with my bare hands!  
  
Michelle: yep star is dead she is gone yep yep yep* sniker *  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
Michelle: WE HAVE VISTERS!WHO CAN IT BE? Runs to the door and opens it. Michelle: Welcome wha..... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA run!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GypsyBabe:I told I would return and now prepare to DIE!!!!!  
  
Michelle:.....  
  
Jennifer: ........  
  
Jeniifer/Michelle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 


	3. chapter 3

All you see is that Gypsy running around the space after Michelle and Jennifer.  
  
Gypsybabe: You thought that I wouldn't escape?! HA I'm slippery then a fox it took me three minutes to get out of that jacket?!?! NOW YOU SHALL DIE FOR TAKING OVER MY SHOW AND ALMOST PUTTING ME IN A NUTS SO TUTE! And you even killed starfire! But that will not be for to long!  
  
Michelle: Hey that's my story don't bring her back! But you never let me have my way so I had no choice!!  
  
Gypsybabe: We'll you know what to bad! Wait a minute here she never died how dare you fool these readers that you killed her!!??  
  
Jennifer: THANK YOU THANK YOU SHE WAS GOING POWER HUNGRY SHE NEARLY KILLED THE ENTIRE CAST! You are the best writer please don't leave me alone with her.  
  
Michelle: Is it just me or do I hear a kissing noise? O no that's just you kissing her butt!!  
  
Gypsybabe: *sigh* Anways sorry for that horrible horrible horrible chapter! I know I said it was going to be that way but I was never going to put something like that! So here is the counting of the story unfortunately I am not sure Michelle will live thru this chapter?!  
  
Michelle: Someone help me!!!!!! Gypsy starts to kick her butt. Gypsybabe: by the way I have a surprise at the end of the show!!! Continues kicking butt.  
  
Starfire woke up afterwards finding that she was at Slades empire it was dark gloomy and wet they were underground (Jennifer: Sounds like a great condo how much? Slade: * grumbles * 300 a month) Starfire rose to her feet to find out that she was in a cell.  
  
Slade: Starfire what a pretty name I'm sorry that you wont be living long enough that everyone else will hear such a name. You have been the reason why all my planes to get robin went bad was because of you and his stupid feeling towards you! -starfire was shocked by what he had said. Slade: what you didn't know he loved you!? Girl you are truly stupid!  
  
Starfire just watched didn't say anything then the cell door opened.  
  
Slade: you shall pay for what you have done and you know what robin's heart will oh so sad because I have his beloved. But he doesn't know where you are at hehe. But incase you escape I'm just going to almost kill you know soy plane goes in order slow pain is great wouldn't you agree. Hehe Then Slade pushed her around she blacked out from the powerful punch.  
  
*~Back at the tower~* Robin: I was right there I was right there she is gone because of me why why why. Raven: Robin its not your fault believe us she just did what she did. Robin: yes because of me.  
  
Raven just hovered over to the kitchen where beastboy was. Its been 24 hours since stars disappearance and Robin hasn't eatn, drank or anything it was raining out side all he did was watch out side starfire loved the rain. He could imagine she was just put there dancing around. Robin felt tears develop in his eyes. Robin: I should have told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Its now been one week now everyone has been very nervous because star was still not back and they were getting worried. There was a knock at the door. Everyone was so happy because it was starfire starfire was back! Robin was the first one to reach the door he nearly killed beastboy because he almost opened the door. Robin slowly opened the door.  
  
Robin: Starfire? (Gypsybabe: should I stop here? Naaaaaaa)  
  
Starfire was at the door but she wasn't standing up she had bruises all over her there was blood dripping from her body everywhere. She was still uncounces but she was barley alive and barley breathing.  
  
Beastboy: Dude is it star?  
  
Robin found a note in her hand he didn't care he just stuck the not in his back pocket. (Gypsybabe: like a not is worth reading right now.) And picked up star and held her close just by barely touching her his hand was full of blood. He rushed over to her bedroom Raven was right behind him she seen her as soon as he brought her in he laid her on the bed and raven began to look at her condition.  
  
Raven: Go wait outside Robin this will not be pretty.  
  
Robin just nodded and for once he started to walk outside her room he had anger, fury (Jennifer: aren't they the same. Gypsybabe: I don't know) and most of all hurt though he had so many emotions going thru him they he did not know what to do he walked down the stairs and sat on the coach. He then actually began to cry he didn't care if the boys were there he was crying because starfire was hurting and once again he wasn't there to help.  
  
Beastboy: Dude what happened? Beastboy had tons of questions but cyborg stopped him and told him to wait.  
  
Raven walked back outside her room. Robin just waited for the news. He wiped away the tears and waited for her to speak.  
  
Raven stood in front of the boy.  
  
Raven: Starfire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~` Jennifer: WHAT A CLIFFHANGER I THOGUTH MICHELLE WAS EVIL?!  
  
Gypsybabe: Well you know that I only did this because no one would review me if they wanted me to no to continue but if you review I will continue.  
  
Jennifer: Where's Michelle?  
  
Gypsybabe: outside.  
  
Jennifer: While it's SNOWING SHE"LL FREZZE.  
  
Gypsybabe: noooo she just become snowed.  
  
Jennifer walked to the window Michelle looked like a snowman because gypsy put her like that.  
  
Jennifer: what about that surprise?  
  
Gypsybabe: O yea GUYS!!!Come on in.  
  
It was the TT T T T T TEEN TITANS!!!  
  
Audience: AAAAAAAAA  
  
They all waved ok Titans come have a seat the surprise is their going to be here thru out the show!  
  
Robin: Hey I read the "script" what happens to starfire?  
  
Beastboy and why AM I NOT THE STAR IM THE CUTEST!  
  
Gypsybabe: Because your not the cutest aqua lad and nightwing are. Mmmm why cant I aqua lad's girlfriend why why why.  
  
Teen Titans: hehehe *laughs evilly*  
  
Gypsybabe: what was that hehehe about? o.O anyways someone say that thingy.  
  
Jennifer: Gypsy does not own the teen titans.  
  
Cyborg: thank god.  
  
Jennifer but she does own Jennifer and me. I think I migth call child services.  
  
Gypsybabe: touch that phone and you'll be right next to Michelle out there. Jennifer drops the phone and hides behind Cyborg. Cyborg blushes.  
  
Raven: Great you had to go and blush these chapters are going to be sooo messed up. 


End file.
